Tumult
by Nightfell210
Summary: A regular destructive day at the Phantomhive manor turns into Sebastian trying to keep his secret from slipping. Suck at summaries just read! NO YAOI!-ew ;P


**Hi there this is just an experiment to see if I am able to write this fanfiction (which is possible, some people can't write certain fics it is just how it is) and please review to see how it is. If I get enough reviews I'll make this into chapters :) I am hoping I can because chaos needs to happen that doesn't ONLY come from Ciel being kidnapped -_-' Also when I was watching the anime (not in the manga) when Agni and Sebastian was cooking curry across each other in the curry competition arc and Agni is deep in thoughts when suddenly he is like "Sebastian, are you a..." and Sebastian just smirks. WTF?! Anyone else confused on that? If you're still on the picture thing from Talbot's (is this correct?) camera then yo stupid no offense X3 Anyways sorry for this long intro just read my fic! XP (Oh yeah and grammer corrections are always welcomed as long as they aren't mean ;))**

There was screaming, and crying, and smoke... everywhere. Ciel groaned in his office. He had so much work that was to be done by tomorrow and he still has a mountain at his desk even though he had been working all day. The pile just seems to be getting larger with each paper he signed. Well it isn't like he organized and wrote out most of it. The head butler, Sebastian does it. He just signs it. Still, sitting and signing all day was exhausting work. He just started nodding off when there was a knock at the door. Ciel fixed himself up a bit and cleared his throat. "Come in." Sebastian came in not looking too happy. He had some dust on him and he carried the smell of smoke. He rolled the dinner cart in and stopped next to Ciel's desk. "What is going on down there Sebastian?" Sebastian sighed. "Bardroy blew up the kitchen as I finished your dinner, Mey-Rin smashed all of the new china plates and tea sets, and Finnian destroyed the garden to the roots. "Of all days Sebastian. Shouldn't you be able to handle all of this? I mean really." Ciel huffed. "Plus I need to finish reviewing and signing all of this by tomorrow. I may have to stay up all night." Sebastian sighed again. "Well that is what happens when you procrastinate, master. Honestly you need your sleep as much as anything else." Ciel made room for the dinner plate. "Whatever just fix the problem before it gets even worse got it?" Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." He took the dinner cart after pouring a cup of Earl Grey tea and closed the door behind him. "Well now I will have to waste more time trying to straighten those oafs out." He decided to start with one thing at a time. Since he was on the way to the kitchen anyway, Bard was first. He walked into the smoke-filled room. There was coughing heard from the back. "Bardroy can you explained how this happened?" Sebastian asked, his tone clear that he was not playing around. Bard was probably scratching the back of his head like he always does when Sebastian confronts him. "Well there was a lot of meat to cook and it would take a long time... so I used my flamethrower, well atleast tried. It was jammed for some reason and when I was fixing it, it exploded and, well, blew up the kitchen." Sebastian dragged the coughing chef out of the hole where the door used to be. "Clean this up at once and I better not see you near any explosives when I come to check on you." Bard saluted with a "Yes sir!" like he was in line again. Sebastian moved on to Mey-Rin, who was already sweeping up the smashed china. "Mey-Rin, explain to me how you have managed so smash all of our new china sets in one day?" Mey-Rin, who didn't notice Sebastian walking up to her, yelped in surprise and looked up at him. Blushing, she stuttered "I thought I should polish the floor and make it nice and shiny yes I did. But I read the label wrong and it made the floor slippery. So when I was carrying the box of new china I slipped and fell." Sebastian sighed, yet again, for the third time that day. "Do you perhaps need new glasses? Is that the problem?" Mey-Rin looked up again, touching her glasses. "Maybe I do need knew glasses." She agreed. "Well then, we may head up to London tomorrow to get you new ones. That is if we get this mess cleaned up in time." He muttered the last part. Mey-Rin lightened up. "Oh thank you Sebastian!" she continued cleaning more enthusiastically. _As for that..._ he looked at the china that is left. _I wonder if I can order new ones in time._ He continued on to see Finny bawling next to the dead flowers. "Yet again, how did this happen to the garden Finny?" He looked up, looking like a mess after all that crying, and sobbed "I was using the weeding spray and it turns out the entire bottom wasn't attached yet and it all fell onto these pretty flowers. I tried to even it out a bit but the side was still broken so it got all over every other plants!" Finny started bawling again. Sebastian, for the fourth time, sighed and said "We'll just start over then. Go out and start getting more plants for the garden." Finny brightened up. He thought he was going to be fired for sure. "Alright! Thanks Sebastian!" Finny ran off singing. He was just about to walk inside when he felt something, like a presence. Then voices. He whipped around and scanned the manor. It was only for a second but he was sure he felt someone on the property. He scanned the manor once more and went back inside. There was much work to be done and he was frustrated to no end. If anything were to happen to the young master, he would know and he would get him back unharmed as part of his contract with Ciel is to protect him at all costs even in the cost of his own life.

Once the sun went down, Sebastian went to check on everyone's progress. He was helping Finny in the garden and the garden is almost back to it's original state. He walked into the kitchen. Bard and Mey-Rin cleaned up most of the black smudges everywhere, smoke cleared long ago. Now that all the dirt and smoke was cleared, Sebastian was pleased to see that the kitchen isn't in need of too much fixing. Sebastian already ordered the new china sets that will be delivered tomorrow. The final cleaning up will be done and it will be like any of this never happened. The next day, after Sebastian woke Ciel up, dressed him, and gave him breakfast they all took a trip to London for Mey-Rin's new glasses. While Ciel gave his money to the shop owner and Finny was asking Mey-Rin questions about her glasses, Sebastian looked out the door. He felt that presence again and heard more murmuring. It was only a second, yet again, but he knows for sure that it was there again. Bard walked up behind him, a curious look on his face. "Whatcha doing?" Sebastian turned around to face Bard, closing the door behind him. "Just looking" he said with his signature closed eye smile and walked past Bard to stand behind his master. "Pfft just looking my ass." Bard mumbled. He knows when someone is alert and looking for something. Except Sebastian was an oddball in Bard's opinion. He can't tell what goes through his head most of the time. Sometimes he has seen Sebastian just stand there in the middle of the room he was cleaning staring at nothing in particular. Tanaka just told him to let Sebastian be for the time being as if it was anything serious he would say something. Bardroy respected Tanaka, the house Seward, as everyone else does. Ciel brushed past him. "Alright now that that task is done, we can leave now." Broken from his thoughts Bard just shrugged and followed them out. _Why think to much of it? Lots of people are weird. _He thought as he thought he saw Sebastian freeze for a second again. But something about him in his gut, said there was something else. Something that he was kept in the dark about.

**So what do ya think? Should I continue? There are always yaoi and I was sick of it. After I found a few others that had amazing stories I was entertained for a while but then I ran out D'; (They were amazing writers their names slip my mind at the moment sorry people who would want to read) and so after someone I know constant nagging, I started this. Please review and tell me how it is ya? :D**


End file.
